


О психофанах, тофу и невыполненных обещаниях

by youknownothingfrankcastle



Series: За братву и двор [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nibbles the cat, Romantic Fluff, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: За братву и двор [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	О психофанах, тофу и невыполненных обещаниях

— Мне нужна эта гитара, ты меня понял? Делай, что хочешь — выкради её с орбитальной станции, перекупи, да ёб твою мать — хоть из-под земли достань. Мне. Нужна. Эта. Гитара.

Ви потянулся на кровати и сонно потёр глаза. Не то, чтобы голос Керри его разбудил, он уже давно не спал, но с Нибблсом под одеялом было так уютно, что Ви, если бы только было можно, пролежал бы вот так целую вечность. Это была идея Керри — привезти сюда кота. Мол, так и коту, и самому Керри не будет скучно, пока Ви колесит по городу и пытается отыскать способ не сдохнуть. Идея была отличной: Ви всё реже бывал в своей квартире, а здесь, в огромном доме, Нибблсу было настоящее раздолье. 

— Доброе утро, — Керри наклонился и поцеловал Ви в макушку. — Я тебя разбудил?

— Уже обед, какое утро, — Ви довольно зажмурился. — Всё нормально. Да и давно пора вставать. Хотя это сложно. — Он приподнял край одеяла и продемонстрировал лысое кошачье ухо.

— Когда проснулся, тогда и утро, — Керри потрепал Нибблса по голове. — Кофе будешь?

— Можешь даже не спрашивать, — Ви сел, зевнув в кулак.

Он и сам не заметил, в какой момент дом Керри начал обрастать его вещами: оружием, техникой, креслом для прямого выхода в сеть. Там, где раньше стоял бильярдный стол, Керри предложил поставить сервера и компьютеры — мол, какая-то тварь всё равно прожгла сигаретой обивку, а он сам даже в бильярд играть не умеет, так зачем ему стол? Ви пытался вспомнить, кто и когда последний раз жертвовал ради него, условно говоря, частью своего комфорта, но на ум приходил только Ибарра, когда забрал его с улицы в свой дом. Но Ибарра в своё время заменил ему отца, а вот про бывших даже думать не хотелось.

— Так что там с гитарой, Кер?

— А, забей, — Керри махнул рукой и залил воду в кофемашину. — Считай это придурью. — Он помолчал. — Хочу вернуть свою гитару, которую кто-то спиздил в 2065-м. Чтобы выступить с ней на телеке с Us Cracks. Не бери в голову, пусть хрены, которым я плачу, отрабатывают, блядь, свою зарплату.

Ви остановил машину на углу у ближайшей закусочной и заглушил мотор. Его новые механические пальцы до сих пор подрагивали после стычки с последним киберпсихопатом, которого ему заказала Реджина, но в руках гориллы были свои плюсы, пусть он и выложил за них кругленькую сумму. Стоимость имплантов окупилась за несколько ночей, и хотя Ви пока не совсем к ним привык, заказы на тех же киберпсихов теперь давались в разы проще — больше не нужно было мудохать их дубинкой или железной трубой. Получив от Реджины оплату, Ви заказал кофе на вынос, но не успел выпить даже половину бумажного стаканчика, как ему позвонил Падре.

— Ви, есть работа.

— Выкладывай.

— В двадцатых годах была такая группа — "Самурай", наверное, ты знаешь. Наркоманы и лабухи безо всякого таланта, которые мнили себя великими музыкантами. Не знаю, почему их до сих пор слушают. Это еще раз доказывает, что близятся последние дни. 

Ви фыркнул.

— Знаю. Прекрати занудствовать, ты ещё не такой старый. Что нужно сделать?

— Мой клиент хочет получить гитару Керри Евродина, который раньше играл в "Самурае". Заказ странный, понимаю, но деньги легкие, и их много, а это в нашем деле главное.  
Ви подвис, покусал край бумажного стаканчика и широко улыбнулся.

— _Смотри, из штанов не выпрыгни,_ — протянул появившийся у прилавка Джонни.

— Ви, ты здесь?

— Да, я здесь, я в деле. Можешь больше ничего не говорить. Жду подробности в письме.

Ви выбросил остатки недопитого кофе в мусорный контейнер и направился к своей квадре, на ходу читая сообщение от Ибарры. Его маршрут строился таким образом, что даже не придётся колесить по всему району или того хуже — ехать в соседний за подходящей вместительной сумкой. Такая сумка как раз была в гараже у Джеки, а оттуда можно было сразу ехать по прямой к дому, где жил некий Гастон Слейтон. Квартира Слейтона располагалась на 17-м этаже хорошо охраняемой элитной высотки. 

«Сегодня выходит новый эпизод Игры корпоратов. Ты не забыл? Пицца скоро приедет. Тофу, тунец и ананас». 

— Блин. — Ви прочитал сообщение от Керри, постучал пальцами по рулю, прежде чем ответить, а потом написал:

«Конечно, не забыл! Я скоро буду. Не съешь всего тунца без меня».

Ви соврал, на самом деле у него напрочь вылетело из головы, что он обещал провести этот вечер с Керри, но если получится разделаться с заказом быстро… Керри простит ему небольшое опоздание, когда узнает, из-за чего Ви задержался.

— _А если это не та гитара? — Джонни усмехнулся, посмотрев на Ви в зеркало заднего вида. — Или вообще подделка? Я бы в таком случае на месте Евродина засунул тебе её поглубже широким концом. Вместе с остывшей пиццей._

— Он — не ты. Поэтому я встречаюсь с ним, а не с тобой.

— _Боже упаси, Виктор._

Ви скорчил гримассу, поправил воротник куртки, надвинул бейсболку на лоб и прихватил сумку. Возле дома дежурили копы, но они даже не обратили на него внимания, так что попасть внутрь не составило совершенно никакого труда. Он сразу отключил камеру у лифта, чтобы точно не засветиться на записях, шагнул в кабину и нажал кнопку нужного этажа. Квартира нашлась по звуку — из-за двери так орала музыка, что, наверное, соседи уже успели не раз и не два проклясть и Гастона, и его увлечение. Хотя увлечение — мягко сказано. Пентхаус скорее напоминал алтарь Самураю. 

— Да этот парень двинутый, — тихо проговорил Ви, оглядевшись по сторонам.

— _...сказал человек, который покупает все куртки Second Conflict и надрачивает на них так, что киберладошки дымятся._

— Сосни хуйца, Джонни.

Ви вздохнул, просканировал первый этаж от и до, а затем направился по лестнице наверх. Нет, конечно, Джонни то и дело рассказывал какие-то забавные вещи из прошлого — в другой ситуации Ви вместе с ним поржал бы над тем, как Керри так надрался, что обблевал вещи Нэнси. Но сейчас он слушал Сильверхенда вполуха, потому что был слишком сосредоточен. Та самая заветная гитара красовалась за стеклянной кодовой дверью в спальне.

— _Тебе повезло,_ — Джонни скрестил руки на груди. — _Это она. Керри играл на ней на нашем последнем совместном концерте._

— Я помню, — отозвался Ви. — Я это видел. — Он тронул стекло, рассматривая инструмент как ребёнок смотрит на дорогую игрушку в магазине, а потом присел рядом с компьютером, ударил по нескольким кнопкам и усмехнулся, слыша, как дверь открылась с тихим щелчком. Может, стоило бы поторопиться, но привычка и любопытство взяли над Ви верх — он заодно прошерстил почту Слейтона. И в какой-то момент даже пожалел об этом.

— Тьфу, он хотел сделать пластическую операцию, чтобы быть похожим на Керри, прикинь? Хорошо, что Кер защитил своё лицо авторским правом.

— _А в моё время страховали жопу._

Аккуратно сложив гитару в сумку, Ви забросил её на плечо и вышел тем же путём, каким зашёл. Машину он припарковал в одном квартале от дома, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, а пока шагал к ней, решил позвонить Ибарре.

— Падре, я всё сделал. Но у меня к тебе есть небольшая просьба.

— Слушаю, Ви.

— Я знаю, кто заказчик. И сам отвезу ему гитару. Оставь деньги себе.

— Это странная просьба, Ви. Ты заработал эти деньги и получишь их. Но у меня уже есть курьер. — Ибарра помолчал. — Ладно. Только не подведи меня. Напиши, когда приедешь на место, я закрою заказ.

— Я тебя когда-нибудь подводил?

— Могу назвать несколько случаев.

— Не в этот раз.

Завернув за угол к своему авто, Ви остановился у огромного мурала Святой Смерти на всю стену, порылся в карманах толстовки и сложил на импровизированном алтаре среди горящих свечей всё, что нашёл: несколько мятых купюр, открытую пачку сигарет и протеиновый батончик.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Ви, прижал ладонь к стене на несколько секунд, улыбнулся и сел в машину, игнорируя мигающую голограмму Сильверхенда с рукой, закрывающей лицо.

— Ты опоздал.

Ви услышал мрачный голос Керри со второго этажа, стоило ему только переступить порог дома. 

— И твой тунец давным-давно остыл.

Ви взбежал по лестнице, перемахивая через две ступеньки, и вскинул руки в жесте «сдаюсь», остановившись напротив дивана, на котором сидел Керри. На коленях у него дремал Нибблс — вот почему он даже не вышел встретить Ви. Они оба не вышли его встречать.

— У меня есть оправдание! Гляди, что я принёс.

Ви положил сумку на диван, присел на корточки и расстегнул молнию, с видом победителя демонстрируя Керри гитару. 

— Как… где ты её достал? — Керри резко выпрямился — так, что Нибблс широко распахнул глаза и впился когтями ему в ноги, чтобы не упасть. — И откуда узнал, что мне была нужна именно эта?

— О, давай это будет мой маленький секрет?

— На самом деле, плевать, где ты её откопал. Ты потрясающий. Я серьёзно. — Керри взял Ви за лицо и горячо поцеловал.

— Нет, это ты потрясающий. Позвони своему человеку и скажи, что заказ тебе доставили напрямую. А тофу, тунца и ананас можно и в микроволновке разогреть.


End file.
